


Stop Teasing

by laputa_lady



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky x Reader, Dom!Bucky, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, James barnes x reader, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, bucky x reader smut, dom!bucky x sub!reader, god i love bucky barnes, james barnes x reader smut, love me some bucky, marvel au bucky smut, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laputa_lady/pseuds/laputa_lady
Summary: Reader meets Bucky at her work, they chat and decide to go on a date. Bucky takes reader home after the date for some shenanigans
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 39





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> If you just want the smut, you can skip to the second chapter. Not sure if I'll continue this - comment if you're interested.

I will never understand why manufacturing companies feel the need to use industrial-strength glue on packages of granola bars. Struggling to open a case was like wrestling a shark, especially with my nails all stubby and bit to the quick. The 8 hour shift holding me captive in Target would have been more manageable if restocking value-brand snacks wasn’t so damn labor intensive. 

Fluorescent lights glared from above, black rubber scuff marks littered the floor, and I stood slouched next to my cart full of cereal bars and fruit chews, trying desperately to break down some empty cardboard boxes. Without a box-cutter holstered at my hip, I was lost in a sea of ripped tape and frustration. A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I leaned over to put the box on the bottom rack of the vehicle, resigned in defeat. 

Guests browsing our superfluous selection of protein snacks flitted by me with carts of fussy kids and half-empty coffee cups. I squatted down and tried not to look up from my task - which was a particularly troublesome package of dried banana chips - so no one would ask me for help, but that tactic rarely worked. What I didn’t expect, however, was that someone would offer help.

“Need a hand?” a gruff-sounding voice asked next to me.

“Oh no, I’m just fi-” 

Gruff, indeed. And sexy. The man who towered over me was rugged and gorgeous, muscles screaming, veins standing out against milky skin. Dark hairs and an occasional freckle peppered his arms… actually, just a single arm. One real flesh-and-bone arm and one of a lustrous, glimmering metal. I was enthralled with the real-ness of it, how it so closely resembled a human limb that I almost thought the man had painted his own arm silver. 

“You know, it’s not polite to stare,” he said, causing me to shift my attention back to his face, which (oh my God) was equally as captivating. 

“What? Oh, no, I wasn’t staring, I just got lost in thought for a minute.” I stammered, the lie catching in my throat. 

“‘M pretty sure you were staring, doll,” he smirked, undoubtedly enjoying the embarrassment written clear across my face, “but that’s alright. I don’t mind the attention.” 

Oof, I’d give you all the attention you want, I thought to myself. 

“I’m so sorry, I just have a thing for prosthetic limbs.” 

The stranger raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“I mean, not like a thing, like… they’re cool, yanno? They’re super interesting.” I blumbered, cheeks burning and mind spinning a million miles every second, trying desperately to figure out how to dig my way out of that situation. 

“I see…” he grinned, amusement clear in his eyes. 

“Wow, sorry, can I help you with anything? Do you need help finding a product or…?” 

“Actually, I was wondering if you needed any help. Looks like you’re struggling quite a bit with that box.” 

I looked down at the now-wrinkled and creased box of banana chip packages, no closer to being open than when I started. 

“Oh, that’s really kind of you, but I can manage!” I laughed, taking another stab at ripping the tape. No such luck. 

“Here, lemme see it,” he said, reaching for the box and snapping it open without another word. 

“Voila,” he smiled, handing it back to me. 

“Uh, hah, thank you! I probably loosened it up for you, though.” 

“Right, sure you did.” His eyes glimmered with mischief as he turned away, smirk still plastered on his stubble-speckled face. 

I mentally face-palmed, wishing I could crawl into the back of the shelving and disappear. A sexy man comes up, offers his help, and I drown in my own drool. Real smooth. 

After emptying the box onto the shelf and arranging the products in a presentable fashion, I set the mangled cardboard disaster on the bottom rack of the cart and decided to take a lunch break. 

Secretly hoping I would see the mysterious man, I took off in the wrong direction, away from the break room, and walked down the center aisle. Is it possible to peer down every side aisle without looking like you’re lost? That’s what I tried to do, but who knows. There was no sign of the sexy stranger, so I turned around to make my way back to the employee’s office. 

And ran straight into another guest. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, I was just-” 

“So first you stare, and now you’re trying to walk right through me like I don’t exist at all? Make up your mind, sweetheart.” 

Of course. Who else would I run into? The gorgeous hunk.

“Sir, I am so sorry, I must be really out of it today. My apologies.” The blush on my face would likely have rivaled a tomato, if I had to guess. 

“Can you do me a favor?” 

“Absolutely, Mr…” 

“James Barnes, but people call me Bucky.” 

“Right, Mr. Barnes. What can I do for you?” 

“Can I make a call from your phone?” he asked, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Oh. Sure, here you go.” 

I pulled my phone from my back pocket and unlocked it for him, handing it over. He nodded in thanks and I took a couple steps backwards to give him some privacy. James tapped a few buttons on the phone and held it to his ear, waiting for the other person to pick up. 

Except that the other person couldn’t really have picked up. Because it was him. 

He had called his phone from my phone. 

“Wh-” I started, utterly confused. 

“Now we have each others’ numbers, sweetheart. I promise not to bother you too much, but if you’re so inclined, I’m free this Saturday. Would love to run into you again.” He winked, grinning from ear to ear. 

James turned around and walked away, leaving me dumbfounded in the middle of the aisle.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Bucky decide to go on a date, then head back to his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut here! This chapter is rather long, I tend to like a bit of plot with my porn, lmao

It was impossible to think of anything other than my encounters with that Barnes guy. Once my shift had finally ended, I walked out into the humid summer night and breathed a sigh of relief. I couldn’t help but open my phone and look at the number he had dialed - his number. A fraction of a second before I tapped on it, I realized that doing so would call him, not pull up contact information. 

Would that really be so bad, though? I thought for a moment. 

Yes. That would have been bad. Don’t be stupid. 

As much as I wanted to see him again - if only for another chance to see that gorgeous face - I didn’t know anything about the guy. Scheduling a date could end up getting me killed, for all I knew. 

I got in my car and drove home, trying to decide what to do. 

~

A handful of days passed and I still couldn’t come to a conclusion about the whole thing. Luckily enough, I didn’t have to. I was sitting on my couch, browsing through social media on my phone while the television jabbered white noise in the background, when I got a notification:

[Text message from Unknown: ‘Hey there, doll’] 

I knew right away who it was, before even checking the number to make sure it came from the same person. 

What’s the worst that could happen if I respond? I imagined him tracking my phone and hunting me down, stabbing me and throwing me into a ditch. God knows he’d be strong enough. 

Maybe it was stupid and reckless, but I went for it anyway. 

[Message sent: ‘Hey yourself’] 

I added his contact to my phone (James Barnes, *heart eyes emoji*) while I waited for a response. 

[James: ‘So are we on for Saturday?’]  
[Me: ‘I guess I have nothing better to do…’]

After sending that text I nearly groaned out loud. Don’t try to be coy, it never works. Why would you say that? What the hell. 

[James: ‘Oh, is that how we’re going to play this?’] 

Okay, maybe he likes coy? Let’s just see how this goes… 

[Me: ‘Play what?’]  
[James: ‘Fair enough, doll. Catsy’s Bar. 10pm. See you there.’] 

Excitement bubbled inside my stomach, a little geyser ready to explode. I couldn’t remember the last time I had a date, much less one that I was looking forward to. 

~

Catsy’s Bar was a cute little dive joint about 10 minutes from my apartment. I could have walked, but with the heels I decided to wear, that would have ended with blisters and overall discomfort. By the time I was ready, my room looked like two tornadoes had played tag - dirty clothes sat in heaps on the floor, clean clothes were draped over doors and sagging off of hangers, mismatched shoes were flung in the closet, makeup was strewn haphazardly all over my desk, and my sanity was lost somewhere under it all. 

Not to mention the fact that it took me way too damn long to figure out what to wear. Sexy or sultry or cute or elegant? Pearls or hoops? Choker or pendant necklace? Heels or flats? Is it overly ambitious to wear lingerie on a first date with a stranger? I chose a black dress and hoped for the best. 

The Uber ride over was simultaneously too short and too long - butterflies had long since set up camp in my belly, encouraging me to compulsively check social media and play mindless games. Plus, the air conditioning was way too fucking cold and I didn’t want to say anything but shit, there were goosebumps all along my arms and legs the whole time. Stepping out of the car and onto the grimy sidewalk was like being wrapped in a warm blanket, a slight breeze sending chills up my spine but the humidity finally serving me well for once. 

It had rained the night before, so I struggled to step over a large puddle onto the sidewalk outside the bar. Ahead of me loomed Catsy’s; it buzzed and hummed and glowed from the inside out, neon lights adorning the windows and tipsy people lining the walls outside. The faint tune of an old classic rock song filtered out onto the street. 

With a huge gulp, I swung the door open and stepped inside. Immediately a wall of heat slammed into me, and the chatter was like water released from a dam. Almost every table was filled, and there were hardly any seats left at the bar. A screechy guitar solo rang in my ears as I looked around the slightly hazy room, trying to see if James was already there. There was no sign of him so I pulled out my phone and shot him a message. 

[Me: ‘You here yet?’]

“I’m right here, doll.” 

I felt his breath on my neck and nearly fainted from excitement. Turning around, his crystal blue eyes glimmered in the dim orange light. 

“It’s nice to see you again, James.” 

“The same for you, Annabell.” 

Now that caught me off guard.

“Did...did I ever mention my name?” I asked, perplexed and more than a little concerned.

“You were wearing a name tag when we first met. Why don’t we go get some drinks?” he said, a smile stretching across his face and making me both weak in the knees and embarrassed for not remembering the name tag. 

“Lead the way.” I gestured with my hand to the bar, expecting him to just walk ahead, but instead he took my hand and pulled me along with him. Surprised by how cold his fingers were, I looked down and realized I was holding his metal hand - his sexy silver metal hand. James looked back at me, and caught me staring (again). He just chuckled and shook his head. 

We arrived at the counter and caught the attention of a bartender, who made his way over to us and raised his eyebrows expectantly. 

“I’d like an old fashioned, and -” looking at me, “what would you like, doll?” 

“A gin and tonic, please.” 

“Yes, one old fashioned and one gin and tonic would be great.” The bartender nodded and turned around to make our drinks. 

“So how are you doing tonight, sweetheart?” James asked, exuding confidence and sexiness in a way I didn’t know was possible. 

“I’m doing well, you?” I asked, helplessly blushing. 

“I’m good. A gorgeous night with a gorgeous woman- what more could a guy ask for?” 

I smiled, wishing his arm was around my waist to hold me close. Despite the overwhelming scent of alcohol, I could still smell his musky, minty cologne that had me close to drooling. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” I started, trying to come off as alluring and sultry, “and I must say, I love this jacket.” I used the comment as an excuse to feel the smooth black leather that he wore. 

His body was firm underneath the worn fabric, emanating warmth. 

“And you look absolutely stunning in that dress. Not that I didn’t love the khakis and red shirt, but I must admit this looks much better.” James smirked down at me, and then he had the audacity to bite his lip. 

That sexy bastard bit his damn lip. I nearly swooned.

Instead I smiled and tried to pull my own flirty move, glancing down and then looking up at him through fluttering lashes. The bartender came back with our drinks and we went to sit at two open stools at the side of the counter.

I settled into my seat and took a sip from the cold glass. Refreshing, but I wanted to feel it faster. Is it impolite to chug a cocktail? Probably. I set it down and turned to James. 

“So tell me about yourself. Where are you from, what do you like to do, what are your pet peeves?”

“Well, I’m from Brooklyn, I like spending time at the gym - clearing my head and all that - and I cannot stand bad drivers. What about you, sweetheart? What do you like to do when you’re not fumbling around at Target?”

I mock-frowned at him and took another pull from my drink. 

“When I’m not working my ass off at a shitty part-time job, I’m in college. I actually have an internship lined up with IBM when I graduate next month.” 

“IBM? So you’re studying...what, robots?”

“Not quite. IBM does conduct a lot of research with artificial intelligence, but I’m more involved with the medical science side of things. I’m focused on creating new diagnostic tools to increase the quality of life for patients with dementia. Robots are certainly one angle, but there are virtually endless possibilities when it comes to brain-monitoring, especially with all the new technology we have today.” 

“Shit, doll, I didn’t realize you were a scientist.” 

I blushed and smiled, beaming at the impressed look on his face. 

“Scientist by day, Target employee by night. Gotta pay the bills somehow.” I chuckled and took a long swig of my drink. A piece of hair fell in my eyes and I tucked it behind my ear, looking over at James with his rugged good looks and oozing charm. 

“So what do you do for a living? Wait, lemme guess...are you a mechanic?”

“Nah, although I certainly thought about it at one point.”

“A model?” 

“That’s closer.” 

“Hmm… an actor?” 

“Nope.” 

“Damn, I really thought that was it,” I sighed, furrowing my brow and getting lost in his crystal-blue eyes. 

“I give up,” I said after a moment, “tell me.” 

“Personal trainer.” 

“Ah, I gotcha. Well maybe you could give me some advice? I’m actually looking for a new gym.” 

That was only partially true - I was interested in joining a gym, but I had barely given it any thought. I figured it wasn’t socially acceptable to outright say ‘Why don’t you give me a few lessons so we can get all hot and sweaty and then cool off in the showers?’. 

“Sure thing, lovely. The gym where I train is right on 34th Street, set up in an old warehouse - which is super cool - and there’s pretty much everything you could think of inside. Cardio studios, strength and endurance training, a track, basketball courts, a pool, two dance studios, plus smaller rooms for Zumba classes and that kind of thing. You should come by sometime, I’ll show you around.” 

“I would love to, James.” 

“Oh God, everyone just calls me Bucky.” 

“Where exactly did that nickname come from? Did you have an unfortunate orthodontic situation growing up?” I mused, trying to bite back a smile. 

“Wha- no, I didn’t have buck teeth if that’s what you mean,” he scowled at me and I giggled, taking another sip from the sweating glass on the counter. 

“It’s from my middle name - Buchannan. My best friend, Steve - he’s actually a private trainer as well - we grew up together and he would call me that all the time, and it just caught on with everyone.” 

“Aw, that’s cute.” 

He shrugged and rolled his eyes at me playfully, then drank from his glass. 

“My best friend calls me Taco-bell because… Well I don’t truthfully know why, I think she just started calling me that one day.”

After hearing that, he nearly choked on his drink, slamming it back down onto the counter with a loud clunk. 

“Taco-bell? Seriously?” 

“I can’t make this shit up.” I said, laughing despite myself. 

“I think I’ll just stick with Annabell for now. Or Anna - can I call you Anna?”

“Oh, you can call me whatever you want, babe.” 

His eyebrows raised.

“Whatever I want?” 

“I mean like - Annabell, Anna, Bella, any variation is fine.” 

“Good to know.” He winked again and I let out a shaky breath. Maybe it had something to do with the alcohol, but I was starting to get really warm. 

“If you’ll excuse me for a moment, I’m going to go use the ladies’ room.” 

I hopped off the stool and scurried to the other side of the bar to the bathroom. The lights inside gave off an orangey glow, casting shadows across the walls. My feet found their way to the sink and I put my hands onto the counter, breathing deep. In the mirror, my hair was slightly frizzy but not in a horrible way. Rings under my eyes were hidden with a moderate amount of makeup - I looked mostly awake, not too groggy or gross. Thinking it would be too cliche to give myself a bathroom pep-talk, I quickly used the toilet, washed and dried my hands, and stepped outside the bathroom. 

Outside, the restaurant was still in a haze. A new rock song filtered through the air and buzzed in my ears, almost distracting me from the tall form of Bucky leaning against the wall. 

“Was I really that long?”

“No, not at all.”

“Then wh-”

“I hope I’m not being too forward, but I would absolutely love it if you came back to my place for a cup of coffee or something.” 

YES. Yes, thank God he was the one asking because my apartment was a horrific mess. 

“Coffee or something would be lovely.” I smiled from ear to ear and followed behind him. 

-

“So how long have you lived here?” I asked as we stepped into the lobby of his apartment. 

“Uh, ‘bout a year I think? When I got my first job as a personal trainer, I saved money for ages to pick the nicest apartment building I could find.” 

“Wow. It’s incredible,” I said, looking up at the modern, minimalist chandelier hanging from the ceiling. 

Stainless steel doors slid open to reveal an elevator and we stepped inside. The floor in the tiny box was made of reflective golden tiles, showing our reflections back to us. I looked over at Bucky to catch him already staring at me, icy blue eyes boring intensely into mine. With an awkward laugh, he reached over and pressed the button marked “P.” 

“You live in the penthouse?” I asked, surprised. 

“Yep - best view in the whole place, and usually pretty quiet, too.” 

“Very nice.” I smiled, exhaling slowly. I started chewing on the inside of my cheek to abate the nerves humming in my belly. 

“You know,” I started, embarrassed and anxious, “I don’t really do this kind of thing all that often.”

I glanced over to see him patiently looking back at me. 

“The whole ‘going-home-with-strangers’ thing?” I said quietly. 

“Ah, I gotcha. Well, there’s no stress here - I’m down for just a cup of coffee and getting to know you better, sweetheart.” 

Heat rushed to my cheeks and I smiled, relieved he didn’t expect sex right away. Not that I would be opposed…

The bright ding plucked me from my daydream as Bucky stepped out into a hallway. 

“Are you not the only one who lives on this floor?” I asked, confused at the fact that there were multiple different doors along the span of the hall.

“No, I am, there’s just storage in these other rooms. The apartment goes all-out with decorations, so they have to have some place to put them. Besides that, it’s just me.” He grinned and placed his hand on my lower back. My skin tingled where he touched me, and I was entirely conscious of the fact that my hip was brushing against his.

“And here we are,” Bucky murmured, grabbing keys from his pocket and unlocking the door. He reached over and flicked on the lights, illuminating a lavish apartment; kitchen to the left, an island counter with barstools, a living area to the right, complete with floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the water. 

I sighed at the skyline, the lights twinkling across the river and boats bobbing along. 

“Beautiful…” I said, mesmerized. 

“You really are.” 

Bucky came up behind me and slid his arms around my waist, pulling my back flush against his hard chest. My hands naturally settled over his, and I closed my eyes, blissed-out and basking in the scent of his cologne. 

“Is this okay?” he breathed into my hair.

I hummed and smiled and said, “Very.” His closeness spurred me on, drawing me into the heady space of wanting. 

“What can I get you, doll? I could brew a pot of coffee or open a bottle of wine, make some popcorn? What sounds good?” 

I stirred in his arms and turned around to face him, drawing my hands up through his shaggy chocolate-colored hair. 

“Hmm,” I frowned in thought, tugging lightly at his hair and internally buzzing when he closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. 

“I would love a glass of wine if it’s not too much trouble.” 

“Not at all,” he opened his eyes and looked into mine, “I was thinking the same thing. Any preference? I have pinot noir, chardonnay, sauvignon blanc, merlot?” 

“You choose, I’m flexible.” 

“Are you? That might come in handy…” he trailed off with a grin and walked towards the kitchen, leaving me dumbfounded and slightly slack-jawed. 

Lights lit up the black granite countertops and revealed a wine rack filled to the brim with all sorts of bottles. Bucky had quite the collection, though I couldn’t read the labels. 

I slowly made my way to the counter, leaned over on my elbows and bent forward to expose just a little bit more cleavage than necessary. 

“I see you’re quite a connoisseur of wine.” I mused, picking at the skin around my fingernails. 

“Hardly,” he chuckled, “I just seem to always be given wine for special occasions.” 

“You must be difficult to buy for.” 

He shrugged, grabbed a corkscrew from a drawer and glanced over at me. I laughed when he did a double take and his eyes clearly flitted down to my chest before slowly turning back to grab a dark bottle from the stash. 

“I doubt you are,” he mused.

“You doubt I’m what?” 

“Difficult to buy for.” He spun to face me. “I, at least, would jump at the chance to buy something to drape around your neck.”

“Oh, really?” 

“Mmhm.” 

Bucky smiled as he popped open the bottle of wine and poured a splash into both glasses. I walked over to him and took the glass he had outstretched, sniffing first before taking a tentative sip. 

“Good choice,” I said, appreciating the tangy but bitter aftertaste. I swallowed another gulp and set it down on the counter beside me, ready to ask him what his favorite wine was when I felt a warm hand ghosting over my side. 

“You’re stunning, doll,” he purred, the deep timbre of his voice resonating in my chest. A bashful smile worked its way onto my lips, and his followed suit. Bucky’s eyes dashed down, glancing at my mouth with longing. Finally, after what felt like a century of waiting, he kissed me. 

His lips melted into my own, tongues slowly tangling together, breath forgotten. My hands worked their way up his neck to cup his face, bringing him closer to me. He obliged. Warmth bloomed in my stomach, tingles crept up my body in lust and anticipation. Bucky gently pushed me back against the counter and the kiss deepened, more greedy and filled with desire. 

Reluctantly, I pulled away to take a gasping breath, looking straight into his pupil-blown eyes. The pink shine on his wet lips drew me back in with even more fervor this time, and he clutched my body against his. A hand presented itself at the top zipper of my dress and I leaned forward, allowing him to unzip the garment and slide it off my body. 

Bucky worked his way down my neck and chest with his mouth, placing sloppy kisses along my skin and drawing goosebumps. As he reached my bra his vice-like grip on my waist released to push down the straps and unclip the backing, and yet another piece of clothing hit the floor. I shivered into his touch as he took no time to wrap his large hands around my breasts. That elicited a moan from me, and he chuckled darkly as he flicked his thumbs over the buds of my nipples. A whine escaped from my lips as he gently tugged and pinched. 

“Sounds like someone’s a little sensitive, hmm?” he mused.

“Mmm, maybe a little.” I giggled, grabbing his shirt and pulling up, signaling that I wanted it off. In an instant it was gone and I caught a glimpse at his perfectly sculpted chest. 

I groaned. 

“God, you’re a work of art,” I mumbled in awe. 

“You’re too kind, babygirl.” 

Oh. I closed my eyes and felt my cheeks catch fire, sighing at the pet name. For some reason, that type of thing always sent shivers down my spine. 

My eyes flew open as I felt a chilled touch on my lower belly, sinking even further to the waistband of my panties. Bucky’s lips ghosted over mine as he pulled at the lace lining the top. 

“If you want me to stop, just say the word,” he breathed into my mouth, nibbling at my lower lip. I put my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. 

“Please, don’t stop.” 

He smiled into my mouth as his metal fingers danced over my clothed core. I gently bit his lip and tugged, eliciting a groan from him and a smile of my own. 

Bucky pulled away and I sighed at the loss of contact, leaning back against the counter and breathing heavy while he worked the buckle of his belt. The sight had me pressing my legs together, desperate for something, before he shook his head. 

“Nuh-uh, babygirl, that’s my job.” 

My eyes instinctively closed, brow furrowed, a wanton moan ripped from my throat. 

“Then please,” I hissed, “do something.” 

“My, look how needy you are.” he practically growled, leaning into me. “If you’re patient, I’ll make you feel really good, doll.” He gave me a predatory grin. 

“Patience has never really been my strong suit, to be honest,” I mused. Slowly, being sure to maintain eye contact, I let my hands trail down to my center and teased myself. Bucky instantly grabbed my wrists in his strong hands, one warm and one icy cool, and gave me a disapproving look. 

“Now, doll,” he purred, frowning. I let my eyelids flutter shut as I felt his steamy breath fan against my cheek and settle next to my ear. In barely a whisper, he said, “I think someone needs to be punished.”

I lost it at that. 

“Please, Bucky, please just touch me!” I begged, letting my head fall into his shoulder. He just pulled away, letting go of one hand while still gripping the other as he led me, stumbling, down a hall and into what I guessed was his bedroom. 

He sat down on a pristinely-made bed and patted his knee. 

“Come here, kitten,” he grinned, making me moan and slowly walk over to him. 

I bit my lip and looked into his steely blue eyes. His gaze emanated sex, raking over my scantily-clad figure with lust. As I reached his lap, Bucky looked up at me, his expression betraying a tender and cautious side that had long since disappeared. 

“If you’re uncomfortable, we stop right now.”

I smiled, wholly and truly, relieved at his words but not at all ready for any of this to end. 

“James,” I hummed, “I love that you’re being a gentleman. But I would love it even more if you fucked my brains out right now.” 

“We’ll get to that,” he mused, letting a smirk work its way onto his lips as the domineering aura returned. 

He took my hand and led me down over his lap, my belly grazing his warm thigh while I laid across his legs, a demanding bulge pressing into my side. I braced myself, grasping onto the bed sheets and trailing one hand down his leg to anchor at his calf. Just the slightest touch of his cock to my side had me reeling and yearning for more. 

Bucky’s metal hand settled over my back, sending shivers up my spine and down to my toes as he stroked my skin. His other hand glided across my lower-back, over the curve of my ass, and he nestled his fingers between my legs, now parted to accommodate the touch. 

“Babygirl, I can feel how excited you are. Don’t you think that’s an odd response to being in trouble?” I could hear the mock-frown in his voice and it made me roll my eyes in spite of myself. 

“You know why I’m excited, Sir.” I huffed out and felt his body tense under mine. 

“Don’t be so sure,” he said as he grasped my panties and pulled them violently down my legs, letting me kick them off my toes onto the floor. 

Now bare under his touch, I was ready to do anything he said just to feel some relief from the rising anticipation making itself known in my stomach. 

Bucky pinched and squeezed my ass cheeks, then let his fingertips dance across my skin like a breeze, and repeated his motions again. Over and over, everywhere, the harsh and then ghosting touches drove me wild. 

“Please, don’t be such a te-“ 

Smack. 

I gasped as his palm collided with my ass, relieving the stinging pain with another harsh squeeze.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t quite hear you. What was that, doll?” 

I let my head loll forward against his thigh, releasing a heavy breath. 

“Stop fucking teasing, Bucky.” I moaned, trying to sound harsh but probably sounding as desperate as I was feeling. 

Smack! Smack! 

Two more hits landed across my bum, chasing whines out of my lungs, at which point I felt his dick twitch against me and couldn’t help but smirk. 

Glad he’s enjoying this as much as I am, I thought. 

“Well, that’s quite inappropriate language, don’t you think?” 

Before I could respond, he slid his fingers down and nudged at my heat. A deep groan resounded from his chest in tandem with my own keening moan. 

“You’re dripping, kitten. I think that deserves punishment of its own.” 

A new barrage of smacks rained against my ass, and I gave up holding back the yelps and moans that were choked from my lips. His assault stopped after what felt like an hour, but Bucky was far from idle. He squeezed my ass one last time before trailing his fingers to the apex of my thighs and traced lines all around where I needed him most. His fingertips barely breached my entrance and I already felt close to losing it. 

“Mmmmmm,” I whined. I could feel my legs quivering as he spread me open even further. 

“Tell me what you want, doll.” 

“Please fuck me.” My voice cracked, lips and throat dry from all the heavy breathing. 

“You mean like this —“ 

Without any warning he shoved a finger deep into my heat, sending ripples of desire through my stomach. 

“Fuck, yes, please!” I whimpered.

He curled his fingers just right (how could he possibly be so good at that?) and I arched my back, leaning up and clenching both of my hands around the thick muscle of his thigh. 

Bucky worked me up, using his thumb to flick over my sensitive bud, adding another finger, curling into the perfect spot. I was so fucking close to release, and I could hear how slick I was. 

He brought me right there, right to the edge, and held me there…

And stopped. 

“NO! Please, Bucky, PLEASE let me come, I’ll be such a good girl! Pleeeaaase, please let me come!” I was screaming and squirming, devastated and needy, clenching around nothing trying to bring the sensation back.

“Well since you asked so nicely…” 

His fingers returned to their place deep inside me, thrusting with fervor and driving me toward my climax yet again. I was terrified he would stop, begging and whining. 

“Cum for me, babygirl.” 

And I did. Oh, did I come. 

“FUCK! Fuck yes yes yeeesss!” I threw myself over the edge, relished every second of pussy-clenching, eye-rolling bliss, wave after wave knocking through me. He helped me through my orgasm and slowed to an eventual stop. 

I became aware of my heavy breathing, the expansion of my lungs, floating back down from my high like a feather dropped from a window. Bucky gently slid his hand out and squeezed my ass one last time, rubbing vulgar, wet circles along my back as I sat limp across his legs. A complete moaning mess, whimpering lightly even after he shushed me and called me his good girl. Bucky stroked my hair and gently grabbed my shoulder, signaling me to sit up. 

I did so, slowly, my eyes closed and body trembling. He held tight to my waist as I moved to stand.

“You were such a good girl for me, Anna. So beautiful…” he mumbled, trailing his fingers across the side of my face and landing at my mouth. 

I parted my lips and he slid two of his fingers over my tongue, closing his eyes as I sucked and licked. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna have to feel what else that mouth can do at some point. For now, though, do you think you have one more in ya’?” 

I sucked harder at his fingers, tasting myself, loving the low groan that came from his lips, nodding a silent ‘yes’. 

He stood suddenly, removing his fingers from my mouth and instead grabbing onto my waist as he led me back to the bed. I fell backwards and scooted towards the headboard, ignoring the slight burn on my ass and watching hungrily as he removed his underwear and climbed over me. I gazed at his dick, mesmerized to see it bob and bounce as he moved to place his hands on either side of my head. 

“You and your staring, babygirl. Gonna have to do something about that, too.” He smiled and moved to fold my legs close to my body, spreading them even further apart than they already were in my needy state. 

“Gonna have to do a lot of things, aren’t you?” I quipped. 

“Mhm,” he nodded, adjusting himself so that he was hovering more fully over me, blocking my view so that all I could see was his body over mine. Nothing but Bucky, beads of sweat dotting his brow, stray pieces of hair falling messily around his chiseled face. 

“Condom?” He asked, moving to reach for his bedside table, but I just shook my head and grabbed his hand. 

“I’m on the pill so—ohhhh,” I let out a string of curses at the feeling of his dick against me, sliding through my slick at a snail’s pace. 

“You ready?” He gently took my chin between his thumb and forefinger, raising my face so our eyes met. 

I could only nod, holding my breath as he reached down to line himself up with my entrance. 

Finally, FINALLY, his cock pressed into my core and filled me completely. My mouth hung open in a silent ‘O’, brows drawn together, staring up at him as he clenched his eyes shut and let out a hiss in pleasure. Bucky’s eyes opened and were met with my own as he leaned down to connect our lips in a sloppy, desperate kiss. 

I tried to wiggle a little, hinting at him to move. He complied, sliding back out just an inch and rutting his hips against mine. Then again, harder. And again. Soon, his pace was persistent and steady, not violently rapid but just fast enough that my moans became louder and louder with every thrust. 

“You feel so fucking good around my cock, babygirl,” he panted, strain evident in his voice. “So warm and tight for me.” 

I chased down my second orgasm of the night, the coil in my belly winding tighter and tighter. 

“Fuck, Bucky, I’m close,” I panted into his ear.

“Hold on a little longer baby, I’m almost there,” He groaned, increasing his speed and turning his head to bite my lower lip. 

His pace faltered, hips colliding into mine erratically, thrusting even harder into my core. 

“God, fuck me, baby. Cum for me, cum all over my cock,” he grunted, pounding even harder. 

With that, I felt myself squeeze tightly around him, pleasure soaring through my body. The sensation touched every nerve and I was barely aware of his exclamations above me as I felt his release. 

He gave a few more lazy thrusts before pulling out. I whimpered at the loss, feeling suddenly empty, but still breathing hard from my second high. Bucky flopped down on the bed next to me, trying to catch his own breath. 

“Fuck, doll,” he huffed, running a hand through his hair. 

I smiled weakly at his comment, basking in a post-sex haze. 

“I didn’t pin you as the kinky type, but damn, Buck.” 

“Technically, you didn’t pin me at all. Although I’m not opposed to that idea…” he trailed off, hints of humor laced in his husky voice. 

“Oh, yeah? I’m typically pretty submissive, but I could give it a shot,” I giggled, sitting up and leaning on one of my elbows to look at his gorgeous chiseled face. 

He smiled back at me and rolled over to stand up, walking around the bed to lean over me. 

“Now that would be interesting,” he teased, inching his lips closer to mine to draw me up into a kiss and pulling away before I had the chance. 

“I’ll go get something to clean up with, babygirl.” 

Bucky turned around and I had the opportunity to catch a glance at his beautiful ass. Every part of that man was just pure perfection. It’s like he was made as the example of sex-appeal. Stunning. 

He disappeared through a door and came back moments later with a washcloth in his hands, walking around the other side of the bed. As he climbed back up, the mattress dipping upon his return, I felt suddenly self-conscious and moved to sit up. Instantly, his palm pressed against my collarbone and gently pushed me back down onto the bed. His lips met mine in a slow and plush kiss, mouths moving together, tongues rolling over one another. 

“I got you,” he breathed against my lips. 

He pulled away slightly and ran the warm, damp cloth against my stomach, sliding down my body and gently swiping the cleft between my legs. I laid there, staring up at him, wondering how on earth I managed to meet a man like this.


End file.
